The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for using a conveyable cover former for placing a cover about an article, conveying the covered article to a fastening device, and automatically applying a fastener about the covered article, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such apparatus and methods wherein the article is a potted plant or flower pot.